


Notes

by Alexicon



Series: harry potter works [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's acting like she's in second year again, but who cares about the method when it's successful? ...Lily does, very much so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from ff.net, but adjusted a little. Original can still be found there, but I like this better. Enjoy!

_Dear James Potter,_

_I have thought over our relationship as it connects with our future and have concluded that it would be more beneficial for us to become connected in a romantic manner so as to further--_

I rub my eyes and groan, staring down at my parchment in disbelief. The little James Potter voice in my head (that I'm still unsure whether I should go to the hospital wing for or not) is laughing at me. _Christ, Evans, you sound like you've swallowed a textbook!_ it crows gleefully. I think I'm going to have to agree with the psychotic voice in my head, though, despite my dubious sanity. The real James Potter would probably laugh at me just as much as my imaginary one. This isn't very helpful for progress.

_Dear James,_

_I know I said I'd rather go out with certain sentient aquatic life than you, but it seems the Giant Squid doesn't like gingers, so I came back to you... And anyway, you don't smell like fish and you probably won't get me sopping wet when I try for a snog, so it's seeming more and more that you're the better option--_

Okay. That just sounds stupid. Apparently, no more trying to be funny. It doesn't work. And really, try not to sound too complimentary, will you, Lily? Might be hard getting that snog if he's nursing wounds from me being an idiot about this.

I hit my head with my book lightly (or as lightly as you can get when the book's at least seven pounds) and sigh, probably also pouting a bit, unfortunately. This is unfair. This should be easier for me. Tons of people have done this sort of thing before, right? Should be simple. Except there's that Shakespeare thing, where _the course of love never does run smooth_ or something like that, and now I sound like a prat again because even if I did just misquote Shakespeare very badly, James probably doesn't know who he even is. Shakespeare was a muggle. Argh.

_My dearest James,_

_For too long I have repressed my feelings for you, and now they have become too weighty for me alone. Let me tell you of them and share their burden, so that you too might feel what I feel. I love you dearly and wish to have your children--_

Oh, God, that one was even worse. I wasn't even trying to be serious on that one. Although, you know, I wouldn't really complain about marrying him and having his kids. (Well, I might complain about the kids sometimes, depending on their behaviour.) That's just not the sort of thing you say to a guy, though. You don't want to scare them away, right? Men have to be coaxed in before you initiate your attack...at least, that's what Gran always said. I just wish she'd given me lessons in this coaxing before she ran off to New Zealand, because I could really use that now.

_James,_

_I need someone to amuse me next Hogsmeade trip. Want to volunteer?_

That one... actually wasn't so bad. I mean, I doubt I'll send it, as it's a bit underwhelming, but maybe simple does it. Everyone always tells me not to overthink things, and although I'm freaking out a bit (ohmygod he might be the guy I spend the rest of my life with and I don't _mind that_ ) I think I might be able to fake nonchalance. Yes, I can do this.

* * *

The next day I give James a note before walking calmly across the common room back to my seat where I can watch his reaction. (Of course, my mind's screaming _Run! Run for your life!_ and _Quick, set fire to the parchment, it's not too late!_ but I like to think that no one can tell how terrified I am.) He looks after me somewhat bemusedly (which is fair, as I've just gotten out of a prefect meeting where I could've talked to him about anything important related to school) and unfolds the note way, way too quickly. I'm sweating and it feels like my head is going to explode and fly away without the rest of me. All of a sudden I regret using a note to communicate this in the first place-- I'm not twelve, I'm seventeen, why can't I just talk to him rationally about this?

His eyes are skimming my words swiftly and-- wait, he's reading it again. He looks like he's in shock. Hold it, why's he pulling out his wand?

Oh, for heaven's sake! I think he just cast _Finite Incantatem_ on my bloody note. I didn't hex it or anything! I didn't even cast any compulsion charms on it, to encourage him to accept my date. To be fair, this was mostly because I didn't think of it. Shame.

I've never seen his eyes that big. Is he about to cry? Or is he going to laugh at me? Oh, God, I knew I shouldn't have done this. Sure, laugh at the girl who's fallen for her ex-rival/harasser/irritant/whatever the hell he is. I think _I_ might cry now.

Wait, he's smiling now. That's...the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face. He's looking at me, too. Is my face on fire? It feels like it is.

He's nodding! Aaah, he's nodding! My life is amazing! Charmed! I feel like I've been hit with a classful of Cheering Charms! I feel like dancing! Yes! He said yes!

* * *

 

_Dear Potter,_

_I think you're something special. Go out with me?_

_Love, Evans_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
